


Missing

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Picard introspection after Wesley leaves for the Academy





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dungeonmarm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dungeonmarm/gifts).



_You will be missed._

Picard had told Wesley that. He had meant it.

Still, he was surprised at how strange the ship felt without Wesley Crusher aboard, as if something were missing. That was not something Picard had ever thought he would express when he took command of the Enterprise.

His departure was necessary – Wesley needed to experience all of the aspects of Starfleet life, needed to be a cadet so he could truly learn and grow. He needed to develop his talents, get out of his comfort zone.

It was for Wesley’s own good. 

But Picard still missed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> The line about "developing talents" is of course an echo back to the Traveller, who tells Picard that Wesley needs to develop his talents naturally.


End file.
